


[arthurm] Sugar Daddy [wolves x hard candy] [0-1]

by Cainkenobi



Series: 【Arthurm】Sugar Daddy [1]
Category: Aquaman - Fandom, Hard Candy (2006), Wolves (2014)
Genre: ABO, Crossover, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 09:18:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17660006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cainkenobi/pseuds/Cainkenobi
Summary: 狼人镇的Connor x 水果硬糖的恋童癖Jeff，abo设定，私设如山，强行一个世界。





	[arthurm] Sugar Daddy [wolves x hard candy] [0-1]

**Author's Note:**

> warning:主要角色恋童癖警告，三观不正，少儿不宜。不适误入

sugar daddy

[0]  
上帝、天使，他们的存在与否取决于尚有多少信徒存于世。但吸血鬼、僵尸、狼人呢？至少在有资格知道这个世界的秘密的人群、与他们的受害者之间，这些黑暗种族是他们梦中最常光顾的客人。神不会白白赐予，在能够安享一切之前，他们先必须经历魔鬼留下的磨难。

知道的更多就意味着承担更多责任，尽管即使这间屋子里的人们做出了会使人类蒙受巨大损失的决策，普通人也仍如同待宰的羔羊一般一无所知，但这点压力已足够令他们瞻前顾后，畏首畏尾。

“狼人到了需求繁衍子嗣的时候，所以他们发出了信函，要求人类一方应该为它们的狼王康纳提供一位足以与之匹配的优秀omega，来体现人类与狼人之间和平盟约的诚意。”

“单方面的索取如何来维系盟约？这群贪得无厌的蠢货最初只是要求我们定期向它们供给家畜，作为交换，他们不会再猎取人类作为食物。这次他们甚至什么都不打算付出，就要开口索取？”

“他们发信时就该料到我们绝不会答应这样无理的要求！”

“那你想怎么做？一个人拿着银枪和木桩去那个见鬼的小村子，让我们所有人在这里等着你凯旋归来？”

“可狼人之间不是一直都以纯血交配的方式来延续，那他们要一个优秀的omega做什么？白白玩弄再杀害，从此羞辱我们？”

“也许是他们纯种的血脉正在枯竭？”

“那群脑子里都是肌肉的东西也知道要另谋出路？那更加不能把甜美的omega交给他们！这群蠢货撑不了多久就会彻底消亡！”这道骤然插入的声音显得有些急功近利，但这确实是许多人所期盼着发生的。

“小声点——那些该死的畜生五感都十分灵敏，如果被他们听去了，困兽临死反扑的代价也不是我们能接受的，况且我们还需要他们来制衡其余邪恶的黑暗种族。”

这如同哄小孩般的恐吓，却实令一团乱的人们安静了片刻，但迅速又回到他们为了人类存亡的担忧与自身鬼胎的争辩中。没有人在意这期间谁去接了一通电话，直到他们被一个与场面不那么相符的欣喜声音打断。

“诸位，或许我有个两全其美的办法。”

“再次——因为恐惧向肮脏的种族俯首帖耳并上供吗？”

“这并不是妥协，而是令他们放松警惕，让我们有足够的时间积蓄武力……”人群中愤怒的反驳声并不能令那人因此而咽下接下来的话。他做了个简短的停顿，目光在坐着或因为情绪激动而撑着桌子半立起的人当中扫了一圈，才继续开口，带着一种有些令人厌恶的胸有成竹。“我刚刚接到下属警长的一个电话，前天被发现在自己的住所自杀并公布了自己罪行的恋童癖摄影师，他被救下了。”

“所以这对于我们现在需要解决的问题有任何……”

“这位绅士，希望您能够耐心一些听我说完，非常感谢。你们猜猜他的第二分化性别是什么？一个天杀的omega！”

他没有继续讲下去，但大家都明白了他的意思。有些人，尤其是在场的女性政客们露出了一种嫌恶的神情。无论是发自本性的抵制，这种罪行还是出于体现人道而从众，总之所有人都默认了这样的处理方式。

 

[1]  
人渣总是该待在合适他们的地方，不是吗？总之可怜的Jeff由于脖子上的勒伤而在昏迷期间就被决定了今后的命运。当然，就算他醒来，也不会再有第二个Haley耐心的听他讲完“表妹与姑妈”的故事了。

某种程度上来说他也是幸运的，因为作为要被献给狼人的omegqa，他得到了最好的治疗，脖子上可怖的勒痕只剩下淡淡的肉粉色，原本由于软组织挫伤与声带损坏，可能会终身都变得刺耳而沙哑的嗓子也得到了最好的药物养护，甚至在他昏迷期间也总会有护工忍着恶心戴着手套来小心翼翼的给他喂下定好计量的水。现在，该是他奉献的时候了。

Jeff是被一股异常陌生又发自本能的燥热唤醒的，长久昏迷带来的不适让他下意识想蜷起身子，冰冷的禁锢感几乎是立刻就令他出了一身冷汗，脑中第一个出现的就是那个带来这一切噩梦的名字。微凉的空气舔上他发烫的皮肤，激起一阵战栗，他终于意识到自己几乎完全赤裸的状态，胃里骤然涌起一阵不适感，想要并拢双腿去感受自己性器官的存在。但双脚上同样禁锢着且绷直在两脚的锁链，令他这一切的努力只会是徒劳。身下的石面算不上平滑，他挣动时将敏感的臀尖蹭的发红。

快感如电流打过尾椎，也带回了一些被埋藏过久的记忆。Jeff想不明白，有些事他永远也想不明白。一个未分化的甜美的未成年少女，他心中最为渴求，甚至与发展成了一种畸形欲望的模样。为什么能够像藏在果汁软糖里的坚硬石子一样融化了外壳，才给予他致命一击，而他早就将自己陷害至此。

为何仍旧不能放过自己？那些被纷杂情绪挤到角落里的恨意这时才后知后觉上涌，他开口想要叫出那个不知真假，但唯一为他所知的名字，但并没能成功，他只听到一声会令自己都面红耳赤的呻吟与紧随其后的低低的哼笑。

那个被下了药强制进入发情的omega被他的同类抛弃，送到狼人口中，虽然是罪有应得，人类可能以为狼人并不看电视。

不过——Connor扫过omega因为终于迟缓的意识到自己存在于这个房间时骤然绷紧的身体。他拥有比起大部分瘦弱的人类都要漂亮上不少的肌肉线条，以及，由于方才他的情绪波动空气中骤然浓郁起来的百合香调，闻起来就像他过去始终在用的alpha信息素喷雾，但显然不如此刻他自身的气味好闻。哦——狼人什么都闻得出来。人类的企图显然不纯，但这个礼物的质量确实足以令他满意，Connor决定先享用过后再考虑“回礼”。

那些金属锁链似乎是人类弄出来的，为了防止他逃走，在狼人眼里无用又可笑，Connor享受着对方眼中的泪水与恐惧，几步就从帐篷门口踱到床边，并扯开了那四根碍事的束缚。他粗糙的指腹抚过对方一侧腕脉上蜿蜒成线的针孔，换来一阵徒劳无用的挣扎。这对于一个正处于发情期中的omega来说太过了，他感到皮肤上爬过一阵细密的麻痒，甚至因为埋藏多年的秘密被揭开的恐惧——还有几分自我赋予的痛。

“你是谁？她花了多少钱让你这么做？放过我，我会给你三倍的报酬。不……五倍！”

Jeff试图挣脱，但对方的手如同铁钳一样，全然不是他此时泛着酸软，叫嚣着渴求的身体可以抗衡的。情急之下他哭喊出声，碧蓝的眸子被泪水浸得湿亮的样子确实有那么几分真挚动人，如果Connor没有看到他藏在更深处的那抹得意。聪明优秀的摄影师终于再一次看到了出路，即使14岁的女孩再如何聪慧，思绪缜密，她终究不可能有太多钱，就算他非常善于照顾婴儿。

但很多时候，人们终究败给自己的无知。比如现在正俯视着他的这位看起来与他年龄相仿，但粗犷、似乎并不太精于算计alpha的实际年龄完全足够弥补他缺失的父爱，而对方从头到尾所要的，也并不是金钱。

“Jeff，我听说你很喜欢孩子，我要你为我生一个。”


End file.
